¿Cómo decirle?
by BaKandaYugi
Summary: ¿Cómo podría decirle que estoy embarazado? ¡Soy un hombre, eso es imposible! Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad y mucho amor. ¡M-Preg! ¡AU! Kanda un tanto Ooc!
1. chapter 1

¡Hola, hola! Traigo un fic que ya lo tengo publicado en otra plataforma, sólo que me dieron ganas de hacerlo aqui también, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaraciones: Contiene M-Preg, algo de personajes Ooc, Lemmon, Yullen porque sí xD

Disclaimer: Esta gran obra es creación de la mangaka Katsura Hoshino, ningun personaje es mío.

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

—¡Ngha K-Kanda~…—Un ligero jadeo se escucho en la pequeña habitación perteneciente a un japonés.—Shh…los vecinos escucharán ~…—Murmuro mordiendo sus pezones con calma mientras frotaba su pene con el erecto de Allen.

Desde hace tiempo él y Allen habían empezado una relación de no más de 5 años pero aun no habían decidido el vivir juntos por mas que eso divaga en su mente, Allen de 23 años y Kanda de 27 años no estaban listos para dar un paso tan grande en sus vidas.

—K-Kanda~ m-más… quiero más — Rodeo con sus delgadas y blancas piernas —llenas de mordidas y leves hematomas causadas por las manos y dientes de Kanda— la cintura de el japonés acercando sus penes aun mas sintiendo esa satisfactoria fricción causando que Allen gimiera con un poco mas de intensidad. Kanda no le respondió empezando a dar leves vaivenes aumentando el calor tanto el suyo como el de Allen, le gustaba verle gemir y pidiéndole más eso lo excitaba aun más.

—Allen~… —Una de sus manos viajo por debajo de su estómago hasta tocar el pene de Allen empezando a masturbarle junto a su pene, Allen sacaba leves jadeos y gemidos mientras su mano hacía fricción en sus miembros sintiendo como poco a poco el líquido pre seminal salía y mojaba su mano.— Joder…Uhmm~…— No podía controlar su voz ni sus jadeos.

—¡Mgh! Y-Yuu~… — Movió sus caderas queriendo sentir mas el cuerpo de Kanda, quería tenerlo ya dentro de él.— Y-Yuu…V-Vamos, yo se que tu m-me quieres penetrar y-yahh~…—Gimió en su oído mordiéndolo levemente.

—A-Aun no estas preparado~…— Jadeo reincorporando su cuerpo quitando su mano de sus penes volteando el cuerpo de Allen colocándolo boca abajo levantando su trasero.— Recuerda como me dices…— Colocó su mano en una nalga de el británico antes de levantarla y dejarla caer haciendo que un sonido retumbara en el cuarto junto con un leve grito de Allen.

—¡Ah! Y-Yuu…No, D-Daddy~… — Gimió moviendo su trasero de un lado para el otro incitándolo a que le diera una más. — M-Más Daddy… azótame mas~— Gimió bajando su pecho dejando solamente su trasero arriba mientras jadeaba aun más, de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero logrando que su cuerpo diera unos ligeros temblores guiando sus manos a sus nalgas dejando ver su entrada palpitante.— Daddy…te quiero dentro…

Kanda al ver su entrada, como le pedía que lo penetrara, busco en sus bolsillos ese pequeño paquetito que siempre usaba cuando lo hacían, pero no lo encontraba y no había necesidad de que buscara en su habitación pues el último lo había usado ayer con Allen.—Baby…no tengo condones…

—No importa…te quiero ya dentro de mi Daddy~…— Su mirada fue una de súplica quería que lo llenara completamente. Kanda suspiro desabrochando el cierre y el botón de su pantalón para así acomodar su pene en la entrada de Allen empezando a penetrarlo lentamente, no necesitaba lubricar no pues su pene aún tenia un poco del pre semen alrededor y en la punta, sentía como el cuerpo de Allen se estremecía comenzando a dar leves temblores por la gran intromisión en su trasero.

Una vez adentro espero a que Allen le diera la señal de que podría empezar a moverse, y así lo hizo movió un poco sus caderas dándole a entender que ya podría moverse. Empezó con un lento vaivén pues no quería lastimarlo apresar de que terminaban los dos llenos de moretones era suave en el comienzo, colocó sus manos en las caderas de Allen apretándolas suavemente bajando sus manos junto a su cuerpo hasta lograr alcanzar sus pezones para retorcer los lentamente.

—Baby…gime~— Murmuro aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones haciéndolas también profundas evitando chocar con la próstata de Allen, aun no quería que llegara a su límite, quería jugar un poco más antes de golpear con fuerza ese punto erógeno que volvía loco a su pequeño.

—D-Daddy…p-por favor~…— Gimió moviendo su cadera llevando un ritmo junto al de Kanda, quería que el pene de Kanda tocara su punto, pero lo evitaba, se estaba volviendo loco y lo poco de razón que le quedaba se estaba esfumando lentamente, pronto se dejaría llevar completamente por el placer sus ojos dejaban salir ligeras lágrimas debido al placer y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, de sus labios salía saliva en una línea pequeña mojando un poco la almohada en la que estaba apoyándose.

—Por favor ¿Qué? — Preguntó embistiendo con algo de lentitud, lo estaba provocando, quería escuchar sus palabras de suplicas, quería que le pidiera entre gemidos que lo cogiera más fuerte.

— Ve más profundo... Quiero sentir a Daddy más dentro de mi... Quiero que me conviertas en un desastre... Por favor... S-sabes que a ti también te gusta... ¿P-Por que esperar tanto..?— Su voz sonaba algo ronca, su respiración agitada lograba que su cuerpo tomara un compás leve, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba ese lento movimiento de caderas, estaba un tanto desesperado, y a costa de eso al punto de buscar más placer, miró de reojo a Kanda, aún por encima de su hombro, sonriendo levemente, su idea era provocarle así que en ocasiones movía sus caderas en círculos haciéndole gemir un poco, mientras que con su mano derecha se dedicó a masturbarse levemente.

No quería esperar más, así que buscaba una forma más para provocar a Kanda, y que le embistiera justo hasta perder la razón, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, varias veces.

—Como ordenes Baby~…— Sus embestidas aumentaron drásticamente, logrando tocar en varias ocasiones la próstata de Allen haciendo que perdiera el control de su boca, escuchando esos gemidos que tanto quería escuchar, fuertes y claros.— Uhmm…Baby~… Gime mas fuerte, haz les saber que Daddy te esta tratando como zorra~…— Siempre usaba esas palabras, no para ofenderlo, sabia que tanto a él como a Allen les excitaba usar ese tipo de palabras sucias.

—¡Ngh! D-Daddy…s-soy la zorra de Daddy y nada mas de él…me encanta el pene de Daddy~…—Se entrego totalmente al placer, que Kanda lograra hacer eso era muy pocas veces y solo eran cuando decía ese tipo de palabras que lo excitaban demasiado mientras tocaba ese punto repetidas veces, estremeciendo su interior sentía en su vientre un ligero cosquilleo que conforme tocaba su próstata aumentaba, estaba llegando a su límite, Kanda también estaba llegando, sentía como su pene palpitaba dentro suyo.— D-Daddy…m-me vengo~…— Gimió sintiendo ese cosquilleo de su vientre recorrer su pene hasta sentir como el semen era expulsado en grandes cantidades.

—B-Baby~…—Su pene estaba siendo apretado por la entrada de Allen haciendo que no aguantara tanto y terminar corriéndose en su interior, un poco de su semen logro salir de su entrada humedeciendo las piernas de Allen donde recorrían estas hasta llegar a la cama y perderse entre las sabanas, con cuidado salió de él albino, dejando salir un poco mas de su semen, estaba exhausto por lo que se recostó en la cama.

El sueño estaba poseyendo el cuerpo cansado de Allen, así que no tardo mucho en buscar el cuerpo de Kanda y recargarse en su pecho quedando dormido en segundos, siguiéndole Kanda logrando que el silencio inundara esa habitación que antes resonaban gemidos y jadeos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, es la primera vez que publico aquí y la verdad no se que tan bien va a hacer el resivimiento, espero y sea bueno.~

No es la primera vez que escribió R-18 pero suelo hacerlo mas en el Rolplay por lo que me es difícil acoplarme a que es un fanfic.

Espero y les guste

 **Los amoroda BaKanda**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ D.Gray-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo son de Katsura Hoshino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Capítulo: 2**_

Al día siguiente Allen despertó recargado en el pecho desnudo de Kanda, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente logrando que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza aferrándose al pecho de Kanda logrando que despertara por tanto movimiento. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó frotándose los ojos con su mano tratando se acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana.

—N-No es nada, Kanda…— Llamo al japonés observando sus facciones, siempre le gusto observar su rostro, era demasiado atractivo y cuando eran jóvenes recibía muchas confesiones de amor de muchas chicas, las cuales rechazaba en seguida, incluso ahora de adultos tiene, pero como siempre las rechaza diciendo que tiene pareja y que es él, siempre se le declaran cuando están juntos, así de descaradas son las chicas de hoy en día, siempre se pregunto porque lo escogió a el teniendo a millones de chicas atrás de el, pero cuando le susurra un "Te amo" o lo abraza y besa en público esa pregunta y duda se esfuma de su mente haciéndolo sentir la persona mas afortunada de todas por tener un novio demasiado atractivo, la voz de Kanda lo saco de sus pensamientos.—Dime…— Respondió a su llamado, mirándole a sus ojos ámbar con ese toque de curiosidad en esa mirada que lo hacia estremecer.

—Te amo...—Pronunció abrazando mas el cuerpo de el japonés, podía escuchar el corazón de Kanda en esa posición y eso lo calmaba un poco, después de tener esos pensamientos.

—También te amo idiota, ¿A qué viene eso?— Conocía muy bien a Allen, probablemente estaría pensando en porque estaba a su lado, conocía esa mirada y no era eso lo que quería decirle, había algo más pero si no quería responderle no le insistiría, lo menos que quería hacer era empezar una discusión con el ingles después de tener relaciones el día anterior.

—Por nada en especial, solo quería decirlo, ¿Eres solamente mío verdad? —Pregunto, no estaba dudando, lo conocía y sabia muy bien la respuesta, solo quería escucharle decir esas palabras, haciéndole saber que solo era suyo, que solo era dueño de todas sus muestras de afecto.

—Moyashi posesivo.— Empezó a reírse solo para molestar un poco a el inglés y si funciono, observó como formaba un puchero.—Por supuesto que soy solo tuyo, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, ¿Otra vez estas pensando en cosas sin sentido?

—¡No son cosas sin sentido!, ¡Esas chicas podrían cautivar tu corazón y te alejadas de mi!...—Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo conforme pronunciaba esas palabras, acercando su rostro al de Kanda inconscientemente, en el momento que se dio cuenta de eso trato de alejarse, pero la mano de el japonés en su nuca se lo impidió, sus mejillas mostraron un ligero tono rojizo.

—Escucha bien, llevo contigo 5 largos años, casi 6 y aún te amo incluso más que hace 4 años, así que no estés pensando en eso, no me gustan las mujeres, ni cualquier otro hombre que no seas tú. — Junto sus labios con los de Allen en un corto beso dejando libre su nuca.— Ahora vuelve a dormir, son las 5 de la madrugada, mañana tengo día libre. —Abrazo sin avisar el cuerpo pequeño de Allen, transmitiéndole su calor, además de que quería darle a entender que solo lo amaba a el, y en serio lo hacía, todo lo que pertenece o sea de Allen le gustará.

Una semana había pasado desde esa noche/mañana, Allen y Kanda se vieron muy pocas veces, los jefes de ambos les tenían demasiado trabajo por lo que era difícil verse mas de una hora y llegaban tan cansados que Kanda no le avisaba a el inglés que podía ir y Allen simplemente llegaba a su casa y se dormía sin siquiera probar algún bocado.

Últimamente Allen a tenido demasiado cansancio, tal vez sea por el exceso de trabajo que su jefe le daba, y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Llego del trabajo cansado más aun no quería dormir por lo que entro a su celular, buscando si Kanda estaba aun en línea y para su suerte si lo estaba, antes de poder escribir un mensaje recibió uno de su parte.

 _ **Conversación:**_

 **BaKanda** : ¿No puedes dormir?

 **Moyashi** : No, ¿Y tú?

 **BaKanda** : Tampoco, hoy mi jefe me dio un montón de papeles a firmar, aun siento la mano entumecida.

 **Moyashi:** Deberías decirle a tu jefe que no te exceda demasiado…

 **BaKanda** : Estoy bien, no es algo que no pueda manejar idiota!.

—Tan romántico como siempre BaKanda…— Sonrió a la pantalla mientras arrugaba la nariz.

 **Moyashi** : Quiero escucharte BaKanda…

No recibió respuesta, por lo que tal vez pensó que se quedó dormido pero en la pantalla apareció una llamada entrante de el japonés, eso le sorprendió, no pensó que quisiera hablar a estas horas. Contesto la llamada escuchando la voz tan varonil de él, haciéndole siempre estremecer.

 **Kanda** : ¿Cómo te fue a ti en tu trabajo?

 **Allen** : Bien, cansado como todos los días, aunque últimamente me da sueño mas rápido, tal vez sea el exceso de trabajo.—Empezó a reír bajo, no quería despertar a su padre.

 **Kanda** : ¿Ahora quien debería decirle a su jefe que no lo exceda? Haz lo con precaución Moyashi…

Sí, ahí estaba el Kanda que le gustaba aun más, preocupándose por el aun por pequeñas cosas.

 **Allen** : Sí, lo hice pero dice que hay menos personal y pues, nos reparte el trabajo pero aun así es demasiado…—Suspiro Allen cerrando sus ojos escuchando las quejas de Kanda diciéndole que insistiera un poco más, si no podría lastimarse.

 **Kanda** : ¿Me estas escuchando?

 **Allen** : Sí…solo qué.—Bosteza.—Me esta dando un poco de sueño...

 **Kanda** : Duerme, yo me quedaré escuchándote para que duermas tranquilo…

Siempre hacia ese tipo de detalles por el, y le gustaban.—Esta bien…buenas noches BaKanda~…— No demoró mucho en quedarse dormido, estaba realmente cansado y desde hace unos días siente su cuerpo un poco extraño, la sensación de incomodidad aun estaba presente. Había pensado en decirle a Kanda como se sentía pero no le veía caso el hacerlo, solo era algo pasajero y se ira tarde o temprano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero y el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews uwu no ooviden agregar el fanfic en favoritos.~

 _ **Los amodora BaKanda**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ ¡Ooc! Yaoi

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

Al siguiente día Allen despertó con un ligero mareo, entró a la ducha para ver si con eso lograba calmar un poco esa sensación que no le gustaba mucho, hoy tenia día de descanso y dos de sus amigos iban a llegar justamente ese día, quería pasar tiempo con ellos, lo malo era que Kanda trabajaba hasta tarde por lo que no podría estar junto a ellos, aun así los saludaría de su parte.

Salió del baño con el pantalón puesto, se dirigió a su armario donde escogió una camisa blanca de botones la cual se colocó, no era necesaria la corbata así que opto por usar un listón rojo amarrado a su cuello sin apretarlo demasiado en forma de moño o eso era lo que Allen tenia en mente pero no le salió como esperaba, aún así lo dejo como estaba.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, la sensación de mareo aun estaba, no le gustaba sentirse enfermo lo hacia sentir débil y el no era débil.

—Mana...voy a salir.— Llamo a su padre el cual salió de la cocina con una espátula para cocinar.

—¿A donde vas tan temprano?, Allen.— Interrogó recargándose en la pared de la cocina observando a su único hijo.

— Lavi y Lenalee llegan hoy, les prometí ir a recogerlos y eso haré. — Le sonrió acordándose de todos los planes que hicieron mientras se escribían en el chat grupal que tenían los cuatro, aunque la mayoría de los mensajes son de Lavi y Kanda peleándose.

— Bueno, no olvides desayunar algo en el camino.

—No lo haré, bueno me voy puede que llegue un poco tarde. — Anuncio abriendo la puerta y volverla a cerrar dirigiéndose al porche donde estaba su auto, se adentro a el y prendió camino hacia el aeropuerto, estaba alegre de poder ver a sus amigos, desde hace 5 meses no los veía, lo ultimo que supo era que Lavi se hizo novio de Tikky un ex -compañero de ellos en la universidad, cuando se entero casi se caía de espaldas por la sorpresa, de Lenalee lo ultimo que supo de ella fue que la aceptaron en una línea de diseñadores famosos, su amiga siempre le fascinaba crear diseños junto a Lou Fa otra ex-compañera de la universidad que se le declaro en segundo año, aunque tuvo que rechazarla ya que estaba empezando a tener algo con Kanda y no quería echarlo a perder.

Aun con esos pensamientos en su cabeza llego al aeropuerto, se estaciono enfrente de la entrada sin ocupar el espacio de los taxistas no quería una multa por algo tan idiota. Se adentro al edificio buscando el número del vuelo que llegaba, lo diviso un poco mas adelante, llego justo a tiempo, el avión tenía 10 minutos de que aterrizó sólo le quedaba esperar a sus amigos.

Unos minutos mas de espera y escucho un grito de una voz que conocía bastante bien, se volteo encontrándose con Lavi, uno de sus mejores amigos, se levanto con rapidez sintiendo el mareo nuevamente tomando un poco de precaución, se acercó a Lavi con los pasos un poco apresurados hasta estar a una distancia prudente.

— ¡Lavi! ¿Donde esta Lenalee? —Pregunto volteando a todos lados sin divisar a su amiga.

—Saliendo del avión fue directo al baño, no a de tardar pero, dime ¿Cómo te va con Yuu? — Comento el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa divertida.

—Me va muy bien, ya van a ser 6 años desde que estamos juntos y aun no se lo que le daré de aniversario.— Su mirada cambio a una de duda, era verdad que no había pensado en nada y no tenia nada en mente para regalarle a su pareja.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa por mas sencilla que sea, si viene de ti le gustara a Yuu.— Apoyo Lavi colocando su mano en el hombro de Allen. A lo lejos escucharon un grito, al parecer Lenalee ya había llegado del baño, el ingles la examino bien, había algo extraño en ella, se veía mas rellena y algo esbelta.

—Lavi, te dije que me esperaras…¡Ah! ¡Allen! —Se acerco a el ingles con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, Allen correspondió el abrazo algo incomodo por el vientre de Lenalee, estaba algo ¿duro? — ¡Oh cierto! Allen, dame tu mano.— El ingles algo dudoso le extendió su mano para colocarla en su vientre.— Se llama Yui, es mi hija.— Eso si que sorprendió a el menor, no se esperaba esa gran sorpresa de parte de Lenalee, pero aun así se sentía muy feliz por ella.

—Felicidades Lenalee…— Aparto su mano para colocarla detrás de su espalda.— Vayamos a comer juntos, Yuu tiene trabajo hasta tarde y no puede venir con nosotros…

—Yuu siempre metido en su trabajo…

—Es digno de Kanda, eso es lo que lo hace buena pareja, ¿No, Allen?

—S-Sí…— Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro agachando la mirada mientras se volteaba para emprender camino hasta su auto.

—Allen, ¿No han pensado en vivir juntos?— Pregunto Lenalee acercándose a el ingles con una sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas veces pero siempre terminamos en que aun es demasiado pronto para eso, Yuu dice que quiere tener todo en orden para cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos.— Se estiro un poco sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo quitándole el seguro automático.

—En eso Yuu tiene razón, a pesar de ya ser un adulto de 27 años, tiene que pensar bien a que lugar llevar a su linda esposa a vivir con él.— Canturreo Lavi haciendo sonrojar a Allen.

—¡E-Esposa!, ¡Lavi, no soy una mujer!.—Reto Allen aun con el color en sus mejillas.

—Pues…tienes las curvas de una mujer Allen, hasta yo te tengo envidia~…—Lenalee se unió para molestarlo, riendo suavemente.

Allen siguió quejándose un par de minutos, antes de que se subiera "molesto" a su auto seguido de sus amigos, Lenalee iba atrás por ordenes de Allen y un poco de Lavi, no querían que llegara a ocurrir algo y dañe a la pequeña.

—Lenalee, ¡Yo quiero ser su tío favorito! —Empezó una nueva conversación el pelirrojo.

—No, yo quiero ser su tío favorito. — Respondió Allen, el cual iba manejando con precaución pero iba al tanto de la conversación.—Lenalee, perdona que pregunte pero ¿Quién es el padre?—Preguntó algo dudoso, pues no tenía conocimiento alguno de la pareja de Lenalee.

—Es de Link, el chico que el director de la universidad lo puso a vigilarte para que no hicieras demasiados problemas. — Respondió Lenalee mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas tras una risa algo suave.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que a Link le gustaras…me alegra mucho por los dos.—Sonrió Allen mientras llegaba a un restaurante que conocía demasiado bien.

—Ese dos puntos si que debe de estar enamorado para pasar sobre Komui.—Lavi jugueteo un poco, hace tiempo no escuchaba las bromas referentes a Link.

—¡No le digas así Lavi!— Defendió Lenalee mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

Luego de calmar un poco a Lenalee y evitar que golpeara a Lavi entraron al restaurante, tomaron una mesa y se sentaron esperando a que vinieran a atenderlos.

—Y ¿A ti como te va en tu trabajo?, Allen.— Pregunto Lenalee colocando sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su cara en sus manos.

—Muy bien, tenemos demasiado trabajo en la empresa y es algo agotador, por eso disfruto mis días de descanso con Yuu o a veces solo si tiene demasiado trabajo…— Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, ahí estaba de nuevo ese mareo pero ahora mas fuerte.

—Allen, ¿Estas bien? Te ves demasiado pálido…—Lavi tenia un buen ojo y ni la mas mínima cosa se le pasaba y esa era una de ellas.

—Sí, sólo es un mareo -que tengo desde la mañana- no es nada grave, no te preocupes.—Uso una de sus sonrisas para no preocuparlo más, hace tiempo no las usaba, puesto con Kanda no debía hacerlo ya estaba desacostumbrado a hacerlas.

Antes de que Lavi pudiera preguntar algo más llego la mesera para tomar el pedido de cada uno, Allen no pidió la típica cantidad de comida que solía comer lo cual sorprendió algo a sus amigos, él siempre pedía cantidades enormes de comida y ahora solo había pedido un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua.

—Allen, ¿Seguro estas bien? —Preguntó Lenalee una vez que la mesera se marchó, estaba preocupada por su amigo, esa actitud en Allen no era normal.

—Ya les dije que sí, solo es un…— Se levanto de golpe de la mesa sorprendiendo a los demás clientes que estaban en el restaurante, salió corriendo en dirección a los baños los mareos se habían vuelto en nauseas, estaba preocupado en su estomago no había nada de comida simplemente el ácido gástrico y no le gustaría sentir eso en su garganta. Entro a un cubículo apretando su mano en su boca cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en evitar que las nauseas sean mas grandes.

Sintió su celular vibrar en sus pantalones, lo tomo y observo que era Kanda quien le estaba marcando, respiro profundo antes y contesto la llamada.

 _ **Kanda**_ : Hey, ¿Cómo estas?

— B-Bien, ¿Y tú? —No quería sonar nervioso, pero las nauseas aun estaban presentes y le era mas difícil controlarlas.

 _ **Kanda**_ : Bien, ¿Estas bien? —Se estaba dando cuenta de su actitud, era malo fingiendo y eso lo fastidiaba en cierto punto.

—Sí, e-estoy con Lavi y Lenalee comiendo en un restaurante, ¿Tú ya comiste Y-Yuu? —Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo sus ojos humedecer por estar soportando, sólo para no preocupar a su pareja.

 _ **Kanda**_ : ¿Ese conejo también vino?

Le causo gracia el que Kanda se molestara sólo por que Lavi había venido, sabia cuanto le fastidiaba el que sólo lo molestara en cada momento que podía.

Suspiro sintiendo esa sensación de asco y era solo porque había entrado un cliente con un perfume demasiado empalagoso, esta vez no podría aguantar y no lo hizo arrodillándose enfrente de la taza del baño apartando a su celular pero aún así Kanda escuchaba a Allen vomitando o eso era lo que esperaba, no tenia nada que vomitar y le dolía el estómago, sentía como las regurgitaciones aplastaban su estómago a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Kanda desde su celular, sonaba preocupado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había terminado con la mitad de su trabajo o era eso lo que esperaba. Se tomo un par de minutos para descansar o si no sentiría que se le caería la mano por tantas firmas que a hecho desde la mañana.

Ahora que lo recordaba no le había escrito ni un mensaje a Allen, tampoco le había marcado así que optó por llamarle, le respondió de inmediato, se escuchaba nervioso él nunca sabía ocultar cuando algo estaba mal.

—¿El conejo también vino? —Había preguntado ignorando la pregunta que Allen también le había hecho, solo recibió una risa y luego escuchó a Allen ¿Vomitar? Eso si era extraño en el, lo llamo pero no le respondía, escuchaba como daba bocanadas de aire y luego como le daba algo de tos.

—¿Moyashi, estas bien? —No recibió respuesta. — ¡Allen, respóndeme el teléfono!—Se estaba alterando, las bocanadas de aire no se detenían y cada vez eran mas fuertes, lo único coherente que se le ocurrió fue tomar el teléfono de su oficina y marcar el numero de Lavi el cual le respondió en un instante, era algo que agradecía de su parte.

 _ **Lavi**_ : ¡Oh! Yuu, es raro que llames, tu nunc…— Le interrumpió en su charla, no era el momento para eso.

—¡No estoy para tus preguntas!, ¡Ve al baño, algo le esta pasando a Allen! —Le grito preocupado sosteniendo su celular escuchando a Allen por si algo pasaba.

 _ **Lavi**_ : ¡¿Qué le esta pasando a Allen?! —Pregunto alterándolo más, en el fondo escuchó la voz de Lenalee preguntándole a Lavi que era lo que pasaba.

—¡No preguntes y solo ve!— Colgó el teléfono terminando de decir eso, para intentar llamar a Allen nuevamente.

—¡Moyashi! —Las bocanadas de aire habían pasado, solo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Allen.

 _ **Allen**_ : Y-Yuu…no me siento bien…— Escuchar la voz de Allen le regreso los latidos a su corazón, en verdad que ese pequeño le podría causar un ataque al corazón.

—No te preocupes, el conejo va por ti, dile que te lleve a mi casa ¿Aún tienes la copia de las llaves que te di? —Preguntó por mas que quería salir corriendo de su trabajo, sería imposible su jefe no se lo permitiría.

 _ **Allen**_ : Sí, aun las tengo BaKanda…— Se escuchaba débil, el grito de Lavi acaparó la atención de Kanda, suspiro por que al fin llegará a donde estaba Allen.

—Pásame a el conejo.— Allen le dijo un "Sí" antes de escuchar la voz de Lavi.— Llévalo a mi casa, en la guantera de su auto están las copias de mis llaves, que por favor te pido que no las vayas a copiar para quedarte con unas, tengo guardias y no querrás que te golpeen.— Escuchó las quejas de Lavi, nunca cambiaría. Le recordó todo aunque no fuera necesario, le colgó diciéndole que regresaba al trabajo dejándole encargado a Allen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado Allen de lo débil que se encontraba se desmayó, Lavi tuvo que cargarlo hasta donde estaba Lenalee para que lo ayudará con sus cosas y las de Allen para llevárselo a su propio auto para llevarlo a donde Kanda le dijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino, la diosa que llego a crear a estos bellos personajes

También para darle crédito a las artistas de estos hermosos fanarts

Lamento la tardanza~

* * *

Despertó algo desorientado y algo confuso, sentía algo suave debajo de el confundiéndolo aun más logrando que se reincorporará mirando hacia todos lados sin reconocer el lugar, estaba sentado en una cama demasiado amplia incluso mas que la de el.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en el baño hablando con Kanda por teléfono, ¡Cierto! Su teléfono, busco por todos sus bolsillos el dichoso aparato pero no lo encontró alarmándose un poco, no conocía el lugar en donde estaba y no tenia su teléfono.

¿¡Lo habían secuestrado!?

No, no, no, eso no podía ser verdad, ¿¡Quien se atrevería a hacerlo!? No conocía a alguien que quisiera causarle algún daño además el lugar era demasiado estrecho, ¿sus amigos no se dieron cuenta?.

¿En verdad era fácil de secuestrar?...un ruido en el pasillo de la casa en la que se encontraba lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto con paso dudoso tomando una pequeña lámpara con la cual defenderse, no era la mejor arma pero con su fuerza y lo duro de esta lograría dejarlo inconsciente.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a la habitación donde estaba él, se pego a un lado de la puerta, por donde abría la puerta para taparlo de su "secuestrador", los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta o eso era lo que deducía, la puerta hizo un ligero "clic" indicándole que estaba siendo abierta, una vez que la figura de la persona desconocida estuvo en su vista o eso creía le arrojó la lámpara escuchando un quejido de su parte, se acerco a el cuerpo en el suelo viendo cabello ¿rojizo? Observo mas detenidamente a su atacante y se sorprendió y enfado demasiado.

No era nada mas y nada menos que Lavi.— ¡Lavi me asustaste! —Le reprendió agachándose con cuidado hasta el cuerpo de su amigo el cual seguía sobándose la cabeza.

—No pensé que te asustaría…— Suspiro Lavi sentándose en el suelo viendo a Allen, aun se veía pálido, si Kanda lo viera y el sin hacer nada seguramente le golpearía.

—Lo sé, pero es que me desperté confundido…Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? —Observo la habitación, no la reconocía de ningún lado, su mente aun era un caos y el solo pensar mas hacia dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Es enserio Allen? Dios, si que te afectó el que te desmayaras.—Volvió a suspirar.—Estamos en la casa de Yuu, luego de que te desmayaras te trajimos aquí con las instrucciones de él, dijo que llega en una hora, estuviste inconsciente como por 5 horas luego de que fueras al baño.—Le aclaró levantándose para extenderle su mano, la acepto levantándose del suelo.—Lenalee esta abajo, te esta preparando una comida, no haz comido nada ¿cierto?.—Los colores se le subieron a el rostro asintiendo avergonzado.— Lo sabía, tranquilo como no tienes nada en tu estomago le dije que fuera algo ligero, además de que Yuu no come tantas cosas por lo que es mas fácil.

—Sí, gracias por explicarme…¡Oh! Me das mi celular ¿por favor? Esperó no hayas leído nada.—Extendió su mano a donde estaba su amigo sintiendo el pequeño peso de su celular, lo encendió quedándose quieto.—Adelántate, haré una llamada.—Explico moviendo su mano para que se fuera, una vez hecho marcó el número de Kanda, esperó unos segundos hasta que respondió.

Kanda: _¿Ahora que quieres conejo?_

Lavi debió estar le marcando demasiadas veces desde su celular.

—Yuu, yo no soy ningún conejo.—Se recargo en la pared soltando una risita.

Kanda: _¿Moyashi?, ¿Estas bien?_

Le gustaba cuando se preocupaba por el, lo hacia ver más atractivo.

—Es Allen y sí, un poco débil, Lenalee esta preparándome algo para comer.—Le había dicho lo que Lavi le dijo.— Por cierto, golpee a Lavi, me asustó demasiado…no sabia donde estaba, no reconocí tu habitación. —Pronuncio apenado, mientras caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo a donde estaban sus amigos.

Kanda: _¿Le pegaste al conejo? Juró que te amo ahora más…_

Eso le causo gracia, tanto que hasta se río por unos minutos.

—¿Cuánto te falta para llegar Yuu? —Quería verlo, hace una semana que no lo veía, estaba desesperado por probar sus labios.

Kanda: _Ya me estoy estacionando, te veo adentro_.— Le respondió un "sí" y colgó el teléfono bajando las escaleras.

Ya abajo diviso a Lenalee y a Lavi el cual tenia un parche en su frente ahí había sido su golpe.— Lo siento, Lavi.— Capto la atención de sus amigos que lo vieron con una sonrisa, un sonido se había escuchado en la puerta de principal, era Kanda que había llegado.

—Yuu, llegaste…Allen me pegó hace rato, aún me duele.—Pronuncio en un lloriqueo el pelirrojo.

—Algo le harás echo para que hiciera eso…Deja de llamarme por mi nombre.—Llego hasta donde Allen estaba sentado, sentándose en un lado de el besando su mejilla suavemente. — ¿Ya comiste? —El que lo viera ahora, se daría cuenta si era el mismo Kanda de la universidad, el amargado y aterrador Kanda Yuu era totalmente diferente, incluso sorprendió a sus amigos con las demostraciones de afectó hacia Allen y por la forma suave de decirle las cosas.

—No, Lenalee esta terminando de hacer la comida, ¿Quieres un poco? —Pregunto acercándose mas a Kanda, viendo sus azulados ojos, ese azul oscuro casi negro que siempre le gustaban.

—No, comí hace rato en la oficina…—Suspiro sacándose su saco, tenia demasiado calor.— Pero dime, ¿Qué te paso en el baño?

—No lo sé, desde la mañana me desperté con mareo pero era calmado, luego después de ir a recoger a Lavi y a Lenalee el mareo se intensifico pero no lo suficiente para llegar al vomito.—Suspiro, el recordar lo demás le daba mas mareo.— Cuando estaba en el baño todo estaba bien, incluso cuando estaba hablando contigo, pero entro uno de los clientes del restaurante y su perfume…juro que fue la cosa mas horrible que pude haber olido…—Hizo una mueca de asco intentando borrar ese mal olor, aunque le costaba un poco.

—Que raro…Es lo mismo que siento yo por mi embarazo…— Pronuncio Lenalee colocando su dedo en su mentón pensando detenidamente.

—Si, es lo que yo pensé pero Allen es hombre y no se puede embarazar.—Aclaro Lavi confundiendo más a Allen.

—Eso es absurdo Lena, o en términos normales mas no científicos…—Agrego Kanda pensando en el hermano de su amiga, el podría examinar a Allen pero el pensar solo en eso no le agrado, no quería que experimentarán con su pareja.

—Ch-Chicos…no saquen conclusiones demasiado avanzadas…menos tu Yuu.—Volteo a ver al japonés con un sonrojo en su mejilla, el no podría estarlo, era hombre…¿O sí podía? No, no, no debía dudarlo, el estaba seguro que no podía tener hijos.

—Y si eso se puede en ti, he leído que en el siglo 19 empezaron a experimentar con diferentes cuerpos varones para que tuvieran la "bendición" de procrear la vida, puede ser que tu abuelo haya sido él uno de los tantos hombres con los que experimentaron …Tal vez tu padres te debieron explicar algo o habértelo contado para que tuvieras cuidado ¿No Allen? —Pregunto su amigo pelirrojo, tenia razón pero aun si buscara en lo más profundo de su mente, lo único que recuerda es que es adoptado por lo que no podría afirmar eso si no sabia como eran sus padres biológicos.

—Eso será algo complicado Lavi…—Allen nunca espero que llegaría esa conversación ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle a Kanda eso.—Lo que pasa es que…—Estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso notando como sus amigos lo miraban curioso.

—¿Qué pasa Allen? — Hablo Lenalee logrando que diera un brinco y empezara a temblar, maldecía ser demasiado inseguro con algo como eso, se supone que confiaba en sus amigos.

—Es solo que yo…—Cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente colocando sus manos en su pecho, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, podría jurar que Kanda los escuchaba.— Soy adoptado… —Lo dijo, con sus ojos cerrado sin ver las expresiones de sus acompañantes.— Si notaron mi brazo y el extraño color que tiene, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me abandonaron, de lo que tengo memoria, creo que tenía aproximadamente 10 años no lo recuerdo con total claridad, pero en el orfanato diferentes familias iban a vernos, pero todas esas familias se llevaron a los "lindos y perfectos niños" ninguna familia quería a un niño con un brazo deforme.—El recordar esas incontables veces que las familias al verlo les parecía alguien lindo y tierno, luego de saber de su brazo prefirieron buscar más niños, pequeños y sin ninguna deformidad.  
— Eso paso unas…50 veces si no mal recuerdo, años después tenía aproximadamente 13 años en ese entonces el orfanato quebró y los pocos niños que quedaban incluyéndome terminamos en la calle sin protección ni alimento alguno.— En ningún momento levanto la vista tenía sus manos en sus piernas, estaba temblando incluso mas ahora, noto como una mano fue posada sobre la suya logrando levantar la vista, siendo Kanda el dueño de esa mano, le sonrió suavemente continuando con su relato entrelazando sus dedos con los del japonés.— En ese tiempo que estuve deambulando en la calle, robando comida, recibiendo golpes de varios dueños de los puestos donde robaba.— Rio un poco tomando un poco de la comida que Lenalee le preparo y sirvió hace minutos.— En uno de esos golpes uno de los dueños tenia una navaja y para defenderse me corto parte de mi ojo sin llegar a lastimarlo pero aun así la hemorragia tardo en detenerse.

—Recuerdo que en vísperas de Navidad un circo llego…

* * *

¡Chan, chaaan, chaaaaan!

Aquí otro bello capítulo -la linchan-

Espero y les haya gustado, tarde demasiado en actualizar ya que la inspiración no llego y me frustraba xD


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino, la diosa que llego a crear a estos bellos personajes

También para darle crédito a las artistas de estos hermosos fanarts

* * *

— _Recuerdo que en vísperas de navidad un circo llego_ …Aun sin tener un lugar en el cual dormir o comer, todo llegaba a mis oídos incluso lo más pequeño por eso me di cuenta de ese circo, como todo niño o adolescente eso me fascino tanto que fui a verlo.—Sonrío con nostalgia mientras acariciaba una parte de la mano de Kanda con su pulgar.—No vi los espectáculos pero vi la parte trasera de el circo…uno de los que actuaban me vio y me golpeó diciéndome que no me volviera a acercar, en ese tiempo yo era mal hablado por lo que le conteste recibiendo un golpe más, aun así no me fui, me escondí detrás de un árbol, en ese escondite un perro llego junto a mi y me lamió la mano creó que pedía disculpas por su dueño o eso pensaba al ver como el perro iba a donde estaba el tipo…lo mato frente a mis ojos sin saber que estaba ahí, un tipo salió reprendiendo al que anteriormente mato al perro, lo alejo de ahí y comenzó a hacer un pequeño hoyo donde pudiera caber el animal, cuando fue adentro me acerque a la tumba improvisada y me senté frente a esta.—Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con calma, volviéndolos a abrir con la misma calma.— Yo pensé que el que había hecho la tumba no regresaría pero lo hizo, con una pelota y la coloco arriba de el montón de tierra, el tipo me preguntaba si conocía al perro, su extraña forma de entablar una conversación era extraña, aun recuerdo esas palabras como si me fueran dichas ayer o incluso hoy, me pregunto mi nombre en ese entonces yo no tenía uno por lo que todos me apodaban "Red" por el color de mi brazo antes de que le aplicara el tatuaje de color negro a como lo ven ahora.—Aclaro suspirando mientras bebía agua.

—¿Acaso esa persona es tu padre ahora? —Pregunto Lavi notando que Allen había tomado una pausa, era algo difícil de contar sí lo mantenía en secreto era porque debió ser demasiado duro pasar esos años solo sin ningún amigo con quien convivir.

—Si, era Mana. Antes de Navidad, faltaban 4 minutos para que lo fuera y Mana me había preguntado si quería viajar con el y los del circo y en ese mismo instante me auto proclamó como su hijo, luego arreglo los papeles de mi acta de nacimiento, pasaron dos años y el circo se desintegro haciendo que Mana y yo tuviéramos una vida "normal" pues aun estaba el problema de mi brazo, aunque gracias a Mana pude soportar parte de los abusos que recibía por parte de los alumnos de las escuelas, en la secundaria fue cuando conocí a Lenalee, luego a ti Lavi y al final a Yuu, ustedes me defendieron demasiado unos más al principio que otros.—Miro de reojo a Kanda con una sonrisa divertida.— Pero luego todos se unieron y ahora soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes.

—Sabíamos que eras un buen amigo, por eso no dudábamos ni lo haremos en lo que te haga falta por algo somos tus amigos y Kanda que es tu pareja ahora.—Lenalee colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Allen dedicándole una suave sonrisa, tenia razón desde hace años que no sentía dolor, los tenia a ellos, a Mana y sus demás amigos y eso era mas que suficiente.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Moyashi…—Esta vez habló Kanda haciendo firme el agarre de sus manos.

—Lo sé Yuu…por eso eres él mejor.—Esas palabras lograron sonrojar al japonés.

—¡Allen hizo sonrojar a Yuu!~—Canturreo Lavi levantándose para correr antes de que Kanda lo persiguiera pero no corrió demasiado ya que al llegar a la sala se tropezó con la alfombra, Kanda fue hasta ahí con paso tranquilo y le proporcionó un golpe en su trasero con su pie.

—Lavi nunca cambiará —Rio Allen llenando el lugar con su sonora risa, ya no tendría miedo a nada, los recuerdos amargos era sustituidos por bellos recuerdos con sus amigos.

—Tienes razón Allen…—Rio Lenalee tomando asiento en un lado de Allen, captando su atención.

—Lenalee…¿Cómo checaste si estabas embarazada? S-Sólo tengo curiosidad, además lo que me dijo Lavi me tiene algo preocupado. —Explico con algo de nerviosismo mirando de reojo como Lavi seguía molestando a Kanda y este solo le respondía con golpes y amenazas.

—Pues, al principio fue como tú, mareos y algún que otro vomito, espere dos semanas para ver si los síntomas se iban pero no lo hacían así que intente probar con la prueba de embarazo algo nerviosa observe el resultado, aun no era demasiado visible pero ahí estaba una segunda línea rosa, queriendo ser mostrada más vibrante. —Acaricio suave su vientre sintiendo una ligera patada.— ¡Me dio una patada! —Tomo la mano de Allen y la colocó en donde sintió la patada esperando una segunda la cual fue concedida haciendo sonreír a Allen.—Luego fui a hacerme una prueba de sangre y salió positiva, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, aunque aun no sabia como decrécelo a Link, fue entonces que me di cuenta que la fecha de nuestro aniversario se acercaba, eso seria un regalo demasiado encantador de mi parte para él, y así lo hice hubiera deseado grabar su reacción y mostrarla, pero es algo que sólo se quedara en mi mente…—Termino de explicar soltando la mano de Allen, el cual la retiro con calma.

—Me la imaginó, pero…¿Tu crees que Yuu se lo tome bien, si llegara a estarlo?

—Lo estará, Kanda no te dejaría por algo que anhela desde hace años Allen, el siempre quiso eso contigo y si le das esa noticia estoy segura que será el mas feliz de la tierra y no lo digo sin exagerar.—Levanto sus dos manos en defensa de lo antes dicho, conocía a sus amigos más que nadie.

—Esta bien…aunque preferiría que me acompañarás a comprar esa prueba mañana, quiero aclarar mi mente sabiéndolo, ya si no puedo lo que Lavi dijo, le diré a Kanda que adoptemos a un bebé. —Sonrió con ternura levantándose para recoger su plato y dejarlo en el trastero y caminar con Lenalee a donde estaba su pareja y su otro amigo, quería pasar tiempo con ellos aunque fuera hasta tarde, sabía que mañana tendría trabajo y seria difícil ver a los dos y de igual forma a Kanda, así que quería aprovechar esa noche con ellos.

ೋ｡｡ೋ ೋ｡｡ೋ

No fue mucho la espera a que Kanda corriera a Lavi de su casa para que acompañara a Lenalee a el hotel donde se hospeda, además de que ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche.

Allen se quedo en la casa de Kanda por ordenes del dueño, no quería que manejara con los mareos aun presentes además de que quería hablar con él. Fueron directo a la habitación del japonés el primero en entrar fue Kanda que noto la lámpara en el suelo, la levanto curioso.— ¿Con esto golpeaste al conejo? —Preguntó acomodándolo en donde debería estar, Allen solo asintió apenado.

—Me asusto demasiado…—Hizo un leve puchero recordando todos los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento.

—Pues si es así, no tengo nada que replicarte— Sonrió sentándose en su cama indicándole que se podía subir a sentar o sentarse en un lado de él.

—Allen…¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras adoptado? —No entendía el porque no le dijo, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?

—Aun no me sentía preparado y admito que a pesar de que ya lo dije, en ese momento aun no me sentía preparado pero, cuando tomaste mi mano…—Estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con tranquilidad se movió a donde estaba Kanda que en esa posición le estaba dando la espalda para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo pegando su pecho a la ancha espalda de su pareja.—Cuando tomaste mi mano sentí que no debía de tener miedo nunca más, porque estas a mi lado, Lenalee y Lavi igual lo están y se que ninguno dejara que me vuelvan a hacer daño alguno.—Hizo mas fuerte el agarre de sus brazos, quería sentir la calidez de su pareja, hace días no la sentirá la extrañaba demasiado.

—Y no dejaré que lo hagan, yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas tu bien lo sabes.—Poso una de sus manos en las de Allen volteando un poco su rostro encontrándose con la suave mirada de Allen, acerco sus labios a los contrarios y le planto un suave beso, ya extrañaba ese dulce sabor a dangos que caracterizaba el sabor de la boca del contrario.

—Lo sé Yuu, por eso te amo.—Hablo una vez que se separo del beso y separarse de Kanda para volver a su lugar mirando como el japonés se acomodaba a un lado de el, aun sentados.

—Yo también te amo, Allen.— Abrazo la cintura de el ingles por detrás de esta besando su cabello oliendo el olor del shampoo que usaba, tan fresco y a la vez tan suave.

No tardo mucho en que Allen terminara durmiendo entre los brazos de Kanda, estaba demasiado cansado y el que vomitará le había quitado fuerzas, por lo que cayó rápidamente con la ayuda del dios Morfeo.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, les traigo más~  
 **Los amodora BaKandaYugi  
** **BYE BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino.

También para darle crédito a las artistas de estos hermosos fanarts

Al día siguiente Allen tuvo que despertar junto con Kanda para irse a su casa y ponerse otro cambio de ropa para ir a su trabajo, no cambiaba mucho su atuendo solo agrego una corbata en vez de el listón rojo y un chaleco negro.

Bajo las escaleras algo apresurado, los mareos se fueron para alivio de el así que podía andar con rapidez y evitar llegar tarde a su trabajo. Tomo una manzana y un jugó de bote y salió de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su padre.

Manejo checando la hora en su reloj de mano, tenia suficiente tiempo siempre y cuando no lo pescara el tráfico de la ciudad. Su celular sonó con ese tono característico de una melodía de piano, no era una buena canción para tono de llamada pero a el le gustaba, se colocó un aparato en su oído así le facilitaba más el contestar y seguir manejando.

—¿Diga? — Era raro que le hablaran a esa hora, además de que no podía ver el nombré de quien pertenecía el número.

—Allen, soy Lenalee…¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ir a comprar esa prueba? pensé en ir en la hora de tu comida, ¿Qué te parece? — Eso si lo tomo de sorpresa, aun estaba algo dudoso de si saber la respuesta o de como se lo tomaría Kanda.— ¿Allen?

—S-Sí esta bien, iremos en mi hora de comida.—Su voz titubea de los nervios por dejarla sin respuesta al meterse en sus pensamientos.

—Bien, ¡te veré al rato! Cuídate.—Colgó el teléfono suspirando, estaba nervioso el pensar que podía procrear le daba algo de ¿miedo?...no, era mas bien preocupación, no quería que pasara lo mismo que el pasó fuera del abandonó, el jamás lo abandonaría, después de todo era suyo y de Kanda…Cierto, la opinión de Kanda también contaba, si lo que dijo Lenalee es cierto entonces el bebé estaría en buenas manos con unos padres como ellos.

ೋ｡｡ೋ ೋ｡｡ೋ

Las horas de trabajo hasta su hora de comida se pasaron rápido y eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso, por fin descubriría si estaba embarazado o no, se escuchaba raro eso, un hombre embarazado si que era algo muy extraño para sus conocimientos y mas si se trataba de él.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio, nunca le gusto usar el elevador y nunca lo haría era mas seguro bajar por las escaleras que dentro de esa maquina.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con Lenalee afuera mostrándole una de sus sonrisas que transmitían confianza, no dudó en acercarse a ella y saludarla.

—¿Listo? —Le preguntó mirándole curiosa y divertida.

—A-Algo…— Murmuro sintiendo la mano de Lenalee en una de las suyas, asintió mas seguro sintiendo como lo arrastraba por las calles de New York hasta una de las farmacias mas cerca que encontraron, la primera en entrar fue Lenalee que rápido se dirigió a un pasillo buscando detenidamente hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita alargada, de lejos se notaba como si fuera una pasta de dientes pero una vez ya de cerca se notaba la imagen de una prueba de embarazo. Noto como fue a cobrarla, la muchacha la miro algo confundida y era de esperarse, tenia su vientre muy grande y comprando una prueba, pensarían que si estaba bien por no darse cuenta, notó como la señora se empezaba a reír junto con Lenalee antes de que su amiga volteará sonriéndole junto con la señora de la caja logrando que se sonrojara, le había dicho que era para él, en serio Lenalee podría ser tan malvada a veces.

No tardo en acercarse a él con la cajita en una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la farmacia y sus datos, la señora los despidió deseándole mucha suerte con la prueba, el solo asintió sonrojado saliendo rápido de la farmacia.

—¿Quieres intentarlo ahora?

Suspiro asintiendo con timidez, era la primera vez que intentaba eso, lo bueno era que la caja venia con instrucciones fuera de esta así que no seria tanto problema.

Se dirigieron en taxi al hotel en el cual Lenalee se hospedaba, entraron con algo de rapidez estaban demasiado nerviosos más Allen.

Lenalee le indico donde estaba el baño mientras ella iba a preparar un jugo natural con algunas frutas que Lavi compró para ella y que no comiera cualquier cosa sin nutrientes, Link si que lo amenazo con cuidarla mucho.

ೋ｡｡ೋ ೋ｡｡ೋ

Dentro del baño cerró sus ojos suspirando con calma, saco la caja de la prueba de la bolsa, dejando la bolsa sobre la taza del baño. Leyó con calma las instrucciones pero aun así era diferente en él, ahí hacían referencias a una mujer y el no era mujer pero aun así hizo lo que decían las instrucciones pero sin tener que sentarse en la taza ya que bueno…el no debía hacer eso, la cajita decía que solo le cayera el líquido durante 5 segundos y así lo hizo; tapó la prueba colocándola en un lado de la bolsa sobre la taza.

"El resultado estará listo dentro de 5 a 10 minutos", era demasiado la espera incluso para él, no dejaba de dar vueltas en el baño volteando a ver la prueba estaba demasiado nervioso, si llegara a estarlo no sabría que hacer o como llegar a hacerle saber a Kanda esa gran noticia. Si llegara a estarlo…si el quedara embarazado de Kanda no sabría que hacer, ¿Tendría que dejar su trabajo?, seguramente lo hará o Kanda le hará hacer eso, es demasiado sobre protector y no dejara que trabaje en esas condiciones y Mana igual.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, es verdad, ¿Cómo se lo dirá a su padre?, ¿Cómo le dirá a su padre que esta embarazado? A estado pensando en la reacción de Kanda que olvido a su padre y como reaccionará él con tal noticia, no quería pensar en Mana gritándole y preguntándole que ¿Cómo llego a pasar eso?

Ahora estaba mas asustado, incluso más de lo que estará si le llegara a decir a Kanda, su padre era primero. Bien, una vez listo el resultado dependiendo de cual sea, se lo dirá primero a su padre luego ira con dirección a el trabajo de Kanda y se lo hará saber.

Los minutos pasaron, Allen observo la hora en su celular dándole a entender que pasaron más de 10 minutos así que el resultado ya debe de estar listo, con algo de duda tomo la prueba con su mano un poco temblorosa y los ojos cerrados, una vez teniendo la prueba lo suficientemente cerca para observarla bien abrió sus ojos con calma mirando la prueba.

—Oh Dios…

Sus ojos acumularon cristalinas lágrimas y los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse, tapó su boca con su mano evitando un grito dejando que por fin las pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus ojos viendo borroso el resultado.

Aun no era demasiado visible pero ahí estaba una segunda línea rosa, queriendo ser mostrada más vibrante.

Las palabras de Lenalee resonaron en su mente, el resultado era el mismo, era una pequeña y muy a penas visible línea rosa junto a otra mas remarcada y con el color más vibrante. Su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar logrando que callera de rodillas sollozando con un sentimiento algo extraño para el, era como si estuviera, ¿feliz? Sí, era eso…estaba feliz , esa misma felicidad que sintió cuando Mana lo adoptó, esa misma felicidad que sintió cuando Kanda le pidió una relación formal, esa misma felicidad cuando se logro graduar y esa misma felicidad cuando lo aceptaron en su trabajo, todas esa emociones estaban juntas ahí mismo en su pequeño cuerpo tras ver el resultado.

Salió del baño luego de haber llorado lo suficiente, aunque volverá a hacerlo después, Lenalee estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que contenía la habitación del hotel. Al percatarse de la presencia de Allen se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba mirándolo entusiasmada.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó juntando sus manos en su pecho.

Los ojos de Allen se volvieron a cristalizar mientras le mostraba la prueba con una diminuta sonrisa. —Creo que lo estoy. —Cerro sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas acumuladas mientras suspiraba, unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello abrazándolo fuerte.

—Tranquilo, vamos a hacer la otra prueba ¿si? Para estar seguros…— Con calma se alejo de Allen mientras le sonreía, estaba feliz por su amigo, bueno por sus dos amigos.

—Sí, ¡vamos! —El entusiasmo en sus palabras no se hizo esperar, así que con las mismas ganas salieron del departamento de Lenalee caminando por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con Lavi el cual les sonreía con diversión.

—¿A dónde van? —Las preguntas de Lavi nunca se hacían esperar, Allen y Lenalee se vieron mutuamente antes de sonreír logrando que el pelirrojo los viera algo extrañado por su actitud.

—Vamos a que le hagan una prueba de embarazo con su sangre a Allen. —Ahí estaba su amiga nuevamente con su sinceridad logrando que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

—¿¡En serio!? Estoy seguro que Yuu querrá saber esto.— Saco su celular dispuesto a marcarle a Kanda, pero Allen le arrebato el celular antes de logras su objetivo.

—¡No!, aun no debo decirle, ni ustedes hasta que me cerciore de que lo estoy, puede que la prueba haya salido positiva pero aun falta una segunda vez.— Hablo firme Allen con sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras fruncía su ceño levemente, a veces Lavi podría ser demasiado idiota pero nunca pensó que lo fuera tanto.

—Esta bien, ¿Los puedo acompañar?

—Sí.

Los tres bajaron por el elevador aunque Allen no quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que ya que Lenalee no puede esforzarse mucho, era la segunda vez que se subía a esa cosa y no esperaba una tercera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un laboratorio de análisis y esas cosas, Lavi había rentado un auto y era mas fácil moverse siempre y cuando no les toquen un embotellamiento de autos, lo cual por suerte no paso.

Allen tuvo que entrar sólo, agradecía que fuera una mujer la que lo entendería y sacaría la sangre, algo dudoso entro al despacho de la doctora, era una señora de no más de 37 años, cabello castaño altura un poco mas alta que él, sí era demasiado pequeño.

—B-Buenas tardes.—Estaba nervioso, la doctora volteo a verlo con una suave sonrisa le indico con la mirada que tomara asiente enfrente de ella, lo cual hizo con los nervios a flote.

—Buenas tardes, tú eres Allen ¿Cierto?— Él solo asintió mientras juntaba sus manos, no sabia como decirle para que quería los resultados.— Bueno, y dime ¿Qué clase de resultado quieres saber?

—B-Bueno, yo quisiera saber el de la prueba de e-embarazo.— Bajo su mirada sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba, estaba nervioso y avergonzado, mordió su labio inferior suavemente mientras subía la mirada encontrándose con la calmada de la doctora.

—No te avergüences, hay más chicos como tú eso no tiene nada de malo.—Hablo con calma, mientras se levantaba buscando los materiales que utilizaría para sacar su sangre.— Ven, toma haciendo en esta silla.— Indico en un lado de la habitación, había una silla alta lo suficiente para tener a la vista su brazo, se acerco sentándose en la silla esperando nuevas indicaciones de la doctora. —Muéstrame tu brazo izquierdo.

—¿E-El izquierdo? —Pregunto nervioso, la doctora solo asintió esperando a que lo hiciera, con temor se arremangó su camisa hasta que su brazo fuera visible dejándole ver el color negro de este.—E-Es un tatuaje.

—Ya veo, ¿Te dolió el hacértelo? —Pregunto amable mientras enrollaba un hule en la parte superior de su brazo algo fuerte.

—S-Sí, pero me gusto.— Sintió como un pequeño piquete, volteo a ver su brazo y la aguja ya había entrado estaba subiendo la sangre en esa jeringa ancha.

—Se ve genial, ¿Lo de tu ojo también es un tatuaje? —Pregunto mirándole a los ojos, mientras sacaba la aguja de su brazo para colocarle un algodón con alcohol evitando que saliera la sangre, retiro el hule dejando que presionada su brazo dejando el algodón un rato ahí.

—Sí, la mitad lo otro es una cicatriz por lo cual decidí hacerle esos decorativos. —Guio su mano a su ojo sonriendo con ternura, recordó las incontables veces que Kanda le daba besos en la cicatriz, pensando que era un tatuaje común. — Mi cabello es así con ese tono de cabello, mi padre me llevo a varios hospitales para que lo checaran pero le dijeron que era normal, no había nada diferente en mi cabello, sólo que salió de un tono extrañamente raro.

—Pero es lindo ese color, combina con el tono de tu piel así que si a ti te gusta esta bien.— La enfermera colocó la muestra en una maquina algo grande que empezaba a dar vueltas con rapidez. —Los resultados estarán en 30 minutos, si gustas esperar afuera o podrías venir más tarde.

—N-No, esperare afuera con mis amigos, ellos me acompañaron.—Salió con algo de prisa a fuera del laboratorio suspirando con alivio.

La voz de Lavi llamándole lo hizo voltear hacia un lado encontrándose con sus amigos caminando hacia su dirección con tres conos, uno para cada uno, Allen tomo el de chocolate saboreando el dulce sabor de este.

—¿Cuánto dijo que tienes que esperar?

—30 minutos aunque quisiera que fuera mas rápido, estoy algo ansioso.—Respondió mirando a Lenalee con una sonrisa y a Lavi igual mientras se recargaba en la pared de el laboratorio.

—Bueno, entonces a esperar para así saber sí el Moyashi lindo esta o no embarazado.—Bromeo Lavi ganándose un golpe por parte de Allen que le reprendió con cierto enojo, pero aun así estaba feliz. 

* * *

Sigan leyendo~


	7. Chapter 7

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino.

También para darle crédito a las artistas de estos hermosos fanarts

* * *

Los minutos pasaron mientras el trio de amigos charlaban afuera del laboratorio hasta que diera el tiempo de espera para saber los resultados.

—Allen, creo que ya pasaron los 30 minutos. —Hablo Lenalee colocando su mano en el hombro de el ingles.

Allen solo asintió entrando nuevamente edificio, caminando con paso tranquilo hasta el mostrador para pedir los resultados de su análisis.

—Disculpe, vengo por los resultados de unos análisis, me dijo la doctora que los tendría listos para esta hora.—La muchacha de el mostrador lo observó asintiendo con una sonrisa antes de buscar los análisis.

—¿A nombre de quien están? —Pregunto amable revisando los nombres de algunos sobres que mantenía en mano.

—Allen Walker.

—Aquí están.—Le extendió el sobre sin cerrar para que le facilitara mas el verlo.— Gracias por confiar en nosotros para los resultados de tus análisis, espero y sea algo bueno, ¡Que tenga buen día! —Despidió la joven antes de volver a su trabajo.

Antes de salir del laboratorio saco la hoja de el sobre abriéndola con timidez.— Prueba inmunológica de embarazo sérica. Resultado: POSITIVA — Leyó en su mente mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, guardo la hoja y el sobre limpiando cualquier rastro de que lloro saliendo para encontrarse con sus amigos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto Lavi con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—E-Estoy embarazo...—Sintió su cara arder mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Los brazos de sus amigos lograron que derramara más lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, no sabía como explicar ese sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos.— E-Esperen, tengo que darle la noticia a mi padre... Le marcare—Se alejo de sus amigos a unos cuantos pasos, saco su celular y busco en sus contactos su nombre para marcarle.

No tardo mucho en responderle, se escuchaba que estaba en su casa así que no lo sorprendería y no tendría un accidente si hubiera estado manejando.

—¿Qué pasa Allen? —Hablo la voz algo tosca de su padre del otro lado del teléfono.

—M-Mana, verás... Y-Yo —Estaba nervioso y se notaba, podía jurar que Mana estaría confuso por la forma en la que hablaba.

— ¿Te sucede algo Allen? —Pregunto alarmado.

—N-No, no es nada grave...es sólo que tengo que decirte algo importante—Suspiro colocando su mano con el sobre en su pecho.— V-Veras Mana...Yo e-esto...serás abuelo.—Por fin lo había dicho, no de la manera que la esperaba pero lo había dicho, sentía un peso menos en su corazón.

—¿Vas a adoptar? —Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, tal vez debió haberle explicado más.

—N-No, hablo de que...estoy embarazado.— Un silencio del otro lado del teléfono lo preocupo, tal vez se había excedido dándole es información sin estar frente a frente.

— ¿Es de Kanda? —Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta fue incluso mas sorpresiva que la anterior.

—S-Sí...

—¿Ya se lo haz dicho?

—N-No, quería decírtelo primero a ti, luego de colgar iré al trabajo de Kanda para darle la noticia...— No pensó que su padre estuviera tan calmado referente a ese tema, es como si ya supiera que Allen podía procrear.—Mana acaso tú...

—Si, en una de las incontables veces que te lleve al hospital por tu color de cabello el doctor me habló en privado y me dijo que en tu cuerpo contenías una matriz la cual tenia un 58% de ser fértil, al principio no le creí hasta que me mostro unas placas que te tomaron cuando checaban tu cráneo, notaron cierta bolsa cerca de tu estómago luego revisaron mas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que era una matriz.—Explico con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Allen por recordar a detalle cada cita que tenían con el doctor.

—B-Bueno, supongo que no debe de ser tan sorpresivo para ti...

—Lo es, pero bueno, anda ve y dile a Kanda

.—Respondió con un sí antes de colgar el teléfono, se volteo en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos los cuales estaban charlando, con paso tranquilo se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Es tiempo de decirle a Kanda...le mostraré las dos pruebas.—Informo antes de subirse al auto junto con Lavi y Lenalee tomando rumbo al trabajo de Kanda.

No tardaron mas de 30 minutos pero para Allen fue una eternidad en la cual sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que se acercaban más a el trabajo de su pareja.

Lavi estacionó el auto enfrente del edificio dejando que Allen saliera con los nervios al tope.

— Anda, ¡ve Moyashi! —Animo Lavi

Asintió tomando rumbo dentro del edificio, era una empresa grande, Kanda siempre le contaba los incontables papeles que tenia que firmar y las juntas que duraban mas de 3 horas por día, si que era un trabajo mas agotador que el de él, Kanda era sub-jefe de la empresa por lo que tenia que checa demasiados papeles antes de entregárselos a su jefe, el simplemente era un trabajador en una oficina, con buena paga pero nunca alcanzaría a Kanda pero así le gustaba, siempre le gusto que Kanda fuera primero que el demostrándole que no tenia nada de que preocuparse si llegaran a despedirlo o si su oficina quebrará.

En la recepción pregunto por la oficina de Kanda, le dijeron que era en el penúltimo piso de 30, no esperaba tomar el elevador por tercera vez pero así lo hizo, con algo de miedo se subió marcando el piso de la oficina de Kanda.

No fueron más de 15 minutos en los que estuvo dentro de esa caja de metal, cuando el timbre de que al fin llego al piso lo hizo que sus nervios crecieran más, cuando las puertas se abrieron camino por un largo pasillo con varias puertas y afuera de ellas varias secretarías, tal vez eran las secretarias de los que estaban adentro de la oficina con el nombre de cada uno, busco con la mirada la placa con la que tenia el nombre de su pareja, era la mas retirada de todas las demás, también tenia una secretaria, era una joven de cabellera rubia y con grandes atributos, le pareció de vista agradable.

Se acerco con paso lento a donde estaba la joven la cual al notar su presencia le hablo.—¿Se le ofrece algo? —Pregunto mirándole de pies a cabeza.

—Vengo a ver a Yuu.—Había pronunciado su nombre, no tenía nada de malo, Kanda nunca le decía que estaba mal llamarlo por su nombre.

— ¿Tiene cita con el?, ¿Podría decirme su nombre para ver si esta en la lista? —Hizo dos preguntas que le extrañaron, el no había pedido cita y dudaba que necesitaba alguna.

—N-No, yo no pedí ninguna cita, la recepcionista me dijo que no había problema.

—Sin una cita no te puedo dejar pasar para ver al señor Kanda.—La parecer era el la única persona que podía decirle Kanda, con su consentimiento ya que Lavi lo hacia mas para bromear y hacerle enojar.

— ¿Sabes quien soy? —Intento sonar demasiado orgulloso por dominar el frío corazón de Kanda, la chica negó con aburrimiento.— Soy su pareja, así que podrías dejarme pasar, tengo algo importante que decirle.

La joven se levantó con la cara roja hasta donde estaba Allen mirándole desde arriba, ¿Que todas las mujeres son mas alto que él?, trago nervioso pero sin quitar su mirada de superioridad.

— ¿Así que tu eres el pequeño problema que el señor Kanda tiene?

¿Pequeño problema?, ¿De que estaba hablando la chica?

—¿Pequeño problema?—Pregunto dudoso.

—Sí, eres el pequeño problema que le trae al señor Kanda, ¿Sabes porque Kanda tiene demasiado trabajo? —Negó con la cabeza.— Lo suponía, es porque algunos de los patrocinadores de la empresa están dejando el proyecto de Kanda al saber que es homosexual, eso no trae beneficio a la empresa, ¿El sub-jefe enamorado de otro hombre? Si que debió de estar loco para aceptar a un tipo como tú, tu solo eres un pequeño problema para el, mejor vete y deja de molestar, ¿Quieres?

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados pero se negaba a derramar una lágrima, ella no era quien para decirle que hacer, y no se marcharía sin decirle a Kanda lo que con tanto esfuerzo y nerviosismo quería decirle, la ignoro caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar la chica lo detuvo volteándolo rápido.

—¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes que te marches?! ¡Aléjate de su vida de una vez si no quieres que lo terminen despidiendo por tu cul...—No pudo terminar de hablar, un sonido de chicoteo se escuchó antes de que un silencio retumbara en todo el piso, incluso las secretarias habían dejado de escribir para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Allen le había dado una bofetada a la chica con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el ceño levemente fruncido, la puerta que estaba detrás de el se abrió y la voz de Kanda firme y seria logro que se desmoronará cayendo de rodillas sollozando por todo el sentimiento que acumulo y que dejo libre después de darle esa bofetada a la chica.

ೋ｡｡ೋ ೋ｡｡ೋ

Estaba metido en su trabajo, tenia demasiados papeles que firmar y varios documentos que checar tanto en físico como electrónico.

La voz de su secretaria algo fuerte lo hizo dejar su trabajo y levantándose hasta la puerta, no iba a abrirla todavía hasta que fiera necesario, la persona a la que le decía lo muy apenas entendible no hablaba, tal vez era una chica que venia de nuevo a confesarle lo que sentía por el solo por verano en la calle.

Antes de que se alejara la puerta escucho más fuerte la voz de ella y esta vez si logro entender. Con rapidez abrió la puerta notando como su secretaria se masajeaba su mejilla, bajo la vista notando el inconfundible color de cabello de su pareja, ¿Era a él al que le decía todo eso?, un ruido proveniente del pequeño cuerpo de Allen lo hizo acercarse un poco a el, ¿Estaba llorando?

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa?— Se arrodillo en un lado de Allen para ayudarle a levantarse, no levantaba su vista por lo cual tuvo que levantarla con sus manos viendo sus ojos, aun soltaban ligeras lágrimas, las limpio con sus manos besando su frente antes de tomar su cintura y encaminarlo dentro de su oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver a su secretaria que al notar la mirada de su jefe se puso nerviosa. — No le vuelvas a decir ni una palabra más, si es que no quieres perder tu puesto. — Cerro la puerta con seguro antes de que empezara a reclamarle.

ೋ｡｡ೋ ೋ｡｡ೋ

Allen se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que contenía la oficina de su pareja, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que Kanda lo había metido ahí y la verdad no quería hablar aun sentía el nudo en su garganta, Kanda estaba sentando en un lado de él varias veces le pregunto que era lo que pasaba pero ninguna respondió.

—Y-Yuu...¿Lo que me dijo ella es verdad? —Volteo a ver la mirada azulada de el japonés.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Emilia?— El nombre que Kanda menciono debe de ser el de la chica, pero igual no le interesaba, antes pensaba que era amigable ahora solo la odia.

— Ella me dijo que, por salir conmigo varios de los patrocinadores de tú proyecto lo abandonaron al saber que eres homosexual y que por eso tienes demasiado trabajo. —Jugo con sus dedos mientras agachaba su mirada a sus manos luego al bolsillo de su pantalón donde estaban las pruebas, ahora dudaba de si decirle o no.

— No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, si abandonaron el proyecto fue porque pensaban de otra manera a como lo hago yo, el que este saliendo contigo no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, eso es algo personal y dudo que por eso vayan a abandonar un proyecto de esta empresa.

La voz de Kanda y su explicación le tranquilizaron un poco, tal vez la chica estaba exagerando o simplemente se lo dijo porque a ella le gustaba Kanda igual que todas las chocas que se han topado en su relación.

—Y-Ya veo...

—Pero dime, ¿A que se debe tu visita amor? —Eran contadas las veces que Kanda le decía de esa forma, sólo ll hacia cuando Allen estaba triste haciéndole saber que estaba el ahí, sin dejarlo sólo.

—Ah...eso, pues...—Pensó en como decirle incluso había pensado en como hacerlo pero ahora esas ideas se esfumaron, volteo a ver el calendario, la fecha en la que se encontraban no era más que el día de su aniversario, con todo el ajetreo de las pruebas se le olvido, incluso le había dicho a Lavi que su aniversario se acercaba pero no pensó que seria demasiado rápido. —Hoy es nuestro aniversario.

— Lo sé, pero dime... —Había hablado en voz alta logrando que su rostro se calentara mostrando un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Se levanto del sillón colocándose frente a Kanda mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras mordía su labio inferior, llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando el sobre con las dos pruebas dentro de este, estaba sellado así que seria un poco mas de suspenso para Kanda, según Lavi, lo extendió frente a Kanda el cual lo tomo dudoso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó notando que pesaba un poco, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que con curiosidad abrió el sobre notando algo parecido a una ¿pluma? No, era algo más volteo en donde el resultado era mostrado leyendo en un lado la palabra embarazo y no embarazo en este notando cual eran las rayas para cada uno, volteo a donde mostraba una línea de color casi parecido al rojo y en un lado una línea con el color un poco mas bajo, como si fuera un rosa pálido, volteo a ver a Allen con asombro antes de que pudiera preguntar algo le indico con la mirada que había algo mas dentro del sobre. Dejo la prueba en un lado de él abriendo el sobre notando un papel perfectamente doblado para que pudiera entrar en el sobre, lo abrió leyendo el nombre del laboratorio, bajando un poco más hasta que se topo con ciertas palabras que lograron hacer que su corazón empezara a palpitar.

"Prueba inmunológica de embarazo sérica. Resultado: POSITIVA"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, volteando a ver a Allen dispuesto a hacer su pregunta sin ninguna interrupción.

— ¿Voy a ser padre?

Allen simplemente sonrió asintiendo con timidez cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, estaba nervioso incluso empezó a temblar escuchando los latido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos de manera rápida.

Unos brazos fuertes y anchos le rodearon la cintura logrando que levantara su vista sintiendo como unos delgados labios se juntaban con los suyos en un sutil beso, casado y pausado, simplemente perfecto a su parecer, no quería que el beso terminase pero sus pulmones exigían un poco de oxígeno por lo cual tuvo que separarse y mirar el rostro de Kanda, tenia una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él.

—Es el mejor regalo de aniversario que pude haber tenido de tu parte— Junto sus labios nuevamente en un corto beso.— Aunque supongo que mi regalo no será tan emocionante que esto.

—¿Dime cual es tu regalo? —Pregunto notando como Kanda se separaba e iba a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio, algo que estuvo escondiendo por 2 años.

Se dirigió a Allen tomando su mano y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, Allen no comprendía que sería el regalo de Kanda y no comprendía porque lo llevaba hacía fuera de su oficina.

Kanda abrió la puerta quitándole el seguro acaparando la atención de las secretarias y algunos de sus jefes afuera, suspiro haciendo firme el agarre de su mano entrelazada con la de Allen. Siguió caminando un poco más hasta que estuvo en medio de todos, soltó la mano de Allen volteando para estar frente a él.

—Bueno, esto debería hacerlo cuando estemos solos pero con la noticia que me haz dado la verdad dudo que no pueda contener me para gritarlo.— Los presentes miraron sorprendidos al sub-jefe estaba actuando de manera diferente y todo era gracias a el ingles que tenia enfrente con un sonrojo en su rostro.— Llevamos exactamente 6 años juntos, hemos hablado incontables veces el vivir juntos y ahora al saber que seré padre y que ese hijo tendrá mi sangre y la tuya me a dado la valentía de preguntarte ahora...Allen Walker.—Una rodilla fue a dar al suelo mientras que su otra pierna se flexionaba un poco sosteniendo su peso, volteo hacia arriba notando la mirada confusa y llena de curiosidad de Allen. — ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

* * *

Sigan leyendo, ya casi~


	8. Chapter 8

Quiero aclarar que tanto -Man, como los personajes de esta gran obra no son míos si no de Katsura Hoshino.

También para darle crédito a las artistas de estos hermosos fanarts

* * *

7 meses después…

Allen ahora con su vientre un poco mas grande era más difícil hacer su trabajo por lo que Kanda tuvo que exigirle que renunciara, después de todo no dejaría que su "esposa" como le llama Lavi a Allen trabajara por un largo periodo en lo que pudieran dejar a su pequeño/a con una niñera o alguien de confianza. Allen se molesto unos días con Kanda, pero aun así lo obedeció, pensó que el japonés pudiera tener razón, ¿Qué haría si algo lo golpeaba o si se caía en su trabajo? No sabría que hacer o como actuar.

Cuando renunció Kanda le sugirió vivir juntos, su boda sería un mes antes de que el bebé naciera, por lo que podría descansar para tener fuerzas en ese día tan ajetreado, aunque solo sería civil y con pocas personas.

—¿Moyashi? ¿Me estas escuchando?.—La áspera voz de su prometido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿Qué decías?.

—Pregunté el ¿Cómo te iba en los arreglos para la boda?, ¿Ya sabes que flores vas a elegir?. — Tomó la mano de Allen entrelazando la con la suya mientras esperaba la respuesta del albino.

—Ya, pero aún no me decido por dos tipos de arreglos en cual lleve las flores que elegí, es un poco difícil.— Una risa salió de sus labios mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda mientras frotaba su vientre con su mano libre.

—Lo que sea este bien.— El japonés guío su mano también al vientre del menor para moverla alrededor de éste con tranquilidad.

—Se mueve demasiado, faltan dos meses para poder tenerlo/a en mis brazos y los tuyos también. —Su mano en si vientre fue a parar con la de el japonés y la entrelazó sintiendo a su pequeña/o moverse un poco, era su manera de decir que seguía ahí y que no se iría o que los sentía y escuchaba.

Un mes después todos estaban de un lado para otro, acomodando mesas, sillas, arreglos florales y centros de mesas mientras que un albino estaba alterado moviéndose de un lado para otro con percusión, tenía que ir por su vestido, sí un vestido que Lenalee lo obligo a usar, no era largo, pero si esponjoso que cubriera su vientre perfectamente y sin dejar nada a la vista, tenía todo lo tradicional en una boda, incluso anoto el nombre de sus amigas para que tuvieran suerte y se casaran pronto.

No podía ver a su prometido hasta que estuvieran en el altar donde seria la boda civil, y estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez que veía a Kanda con traje pero estaba nervioso de que lo viera con un vestido, no solía usarlos por la vergüenza y ahora lo haría frente a todos.

Lenalee le comento que todo estaba en orden, los arreglos, la música y las sillas de la ceremonia, sólo faltaba arreglarle su cabello, no quería que lo maquillaran ya que no seria necesario pero aun así le maquillaron sus labios con un gloos transparente que poco a poco hizo sus labios un poco más rosas que los suyos.

En su cabello colocaron una corona con flores y perlas blancas mientras que aprovecharon que tenia el cabello largo para rizarlo un poco, a simple vista con el vestido, sus pechos algo crecidos por la lactancia y su barriga, pensarían que era mujer pero no lo era, sólo sus amigos y familia sabían que era hombre aun así gente lo vería en ese vestido mientras se acercaba a su destino.

Sus zapatos eran de tacón bajo, color blanco y algo puntiagudos, sus piernas tuvieron que de pilar las un poco para poder usar el vestido, fue doloroso para él, de igual forma sus axilas y uno que otro vello de su bigote que era raro que le saliera.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se casaría con la "madre" de su hijo que le faltaba poco para estar con ellos.

Él no poder verlo en ese día le frustraba, no pudo dormir con él por la tonta despedida de soltero que el conejo le hizo de la cual se fue temprano sin que lo notasen, solo quería dormir para que esa noche pasara rápido y así lo hizo, en unas horas vería a su futuro esposo, no sabia que traería puesto o como se vería y eso lo tenía ansioso y frustrado.

—Yuu, cálmate ya falta menos para ver a tu querida esposa.— La voz de Lavi lo saco de sus pensamientos para voltear a verlo, traía un traje color gris y su usual parche en su ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía así, la pareja del conejo se encontraba detrás de 3l usando un traje negro como el suyo, sólo que la camisa de fondo era blanca a diferencia del otro que era morada.

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre Baka Usagi.— Uso un poco de su japonés para insultar a el contrario que rápidamente le reprocho que no debería estar tan amargado si hoy se casaba.

Sólo quería que el tiempo fuera más rápido y poder ver a su Moyashi, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada.

El carro que llevaba a Allen era de color negro con un arreglo floral en el cofre anunciando que ahí iba una novia o en su caso novio, las ventanas iban cerradas y los vidrios estaban polarizados para que no lo vieran.

A lo lejos podía ver el altar con esos tonos blancos, los nervios crecieron más en su cuerpo, debía calmarse, era el mejor día de su vida y lo estaba compartiendo con el amor de su vida, estarán juntos hasta que el destino los separé.

El carro se estacionó en frente de el camino con pétalos de flores dándole a entender a su prometido que esta ahí, el podía verlo pero Kanda no, las damas de honor de Allen lo tapaban, la música de la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar retumbando en sus oídos, su padre lo tomo del brazo empezando a caminar de manera lenta, disfrutando los últimos minutos de que ya no sería solo suyo si no de su futuro esposo.

Cuando las damas de honor fueron a acomodarse en su lugar dejaron a Allen a la vista de su prometido, Allen volteo a ver a Kanda con nerviosismo y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Kanda tenia una diminuta sonrisa que lo hizo entrar en confianza y quitarle esos nervios que tenía.

La ceremonia ocurrió demasiado rápido a su parecer, pero era mejor así así no se cansaría más, cuando fue el beso juro escuchar demasiados flash y no solo de los camarógrafos.

La fiesta fue al aire libre, igual que la ceremonia civil, la pista de baile estaba en el centro hecha por una pequeña tarima de madera, en el techo estaban las luces combinadas con las decoraciones de telas, las mesas estaban alrededor de la pista, eran pocas ya que no necesitaron invitar a demasiada gente para pasarla bien.

El primer vals fue con su padre, la canción más lo que su padre le decía y las hormonas del embarazo terminaron haciéndolo llorar mientras bailaban a paso lento.

Por fin llego el momento en el que Kanda y él bailarían, Kanda era bueno bailando, le gustaba cuando lo hacia y ese momento lo disfrutaría.

—Bailas muy bien.—Murmuro en su oído antes de separarse para verle a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

—No tiene chiste el bailar, tú también bailas bien Baby.—Cuando empezó a llamarle así le pareció raro, pero se acostumbro, era mejor que "Moyashi" por lo que no se quejó, habían tomado un juego de palabras o más bien como un fetiche algo extraño.

—Pero Daddy baila mejor que yo.—Acerco sus labios a los de su Ajora esposo escuchando los aplausos y silbidos de los demás haciéndolo separarse con una leve sonrisa.

La fiesta continuó, hubo momentos divertidos como vergonzosos, uno de ellos fue cuando Kanda le quitó el liguero de su pierna, como su vestido era corto estaba un poco más arriba de lo que debería estar, los labios de Kanda besando desde su pantorrilla hasta el ligero lo hicieron estremecer y más cuando sus dientes y labios rozaron su piel para comenzar a bajar ese ligero y quitárselo para arrojarlo a los chicos que el que tuvo la mala suerte o buena fue Tikky.

Cuando llego el momento en que Kanda y Allen tuvieron que irse a la luna de miel, que seria en su casa ya que Allen no podía hacer viajes largos, todos les gritaron buenos deseos y algunas cosas que avergonzaron a Allen.

Esa noche Allen no durmió ni descanso un poco, Kanda cuando se lo propone puede ser un gran león hambriento.

Los gritos de las enfermeras y los de cierto albino se escuchaban en toda la habitación de cierta pareja, el parto se adelanto unos días antes de que fueran los 9 meses, Kanda estaba afuera con todos en el pasillo de su casa, el japonés estaba de un lado para otro sin poder hacer nada ya que no lo dejaron entrar para estar con Allen, los gritos del menor lo desesperaban un poco.

De pronto, los gritos dejaron de escucharse y un llanto empezó a retumbar en la habitación y el pasillo, el corazón de Kanda empezó a acelerarse esperando a que una de las enfermeras saliera mostrando a su bebé y cómo si sus palabras fueran magia la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca acercándose al japonés.

—¡Felicidades Señor Kanda, es una hermosa princesa!.— Pronuncio entregando a la pequeña en sus brazos la cual al sentir el movimiento se movió un poco dejando ver sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar igual a los de el albino, su cabello era poco pero se notaba que era igual al suyo, negro.

Las personas presentes empezaron a acercarse para ver a la bebé preguntando cual era su nombre, Kanda no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba embelesado mirando a su princesa, era hermosa incluso su piel era hermosa, blanca cómo la de Allen, se parecía a el menor, de eso no tenia duda, era su viva imagen solo cambiaba el color de su cabello.

Ignorando a los demás entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta para que no lo siguieran, camino con cuidado por la habitación hasta que el doctor dijo que ya podía darle la bebé a Allen para que le diera de su pecho lo cual hizo acercando a la pequeña con el albino depositando un pequeño beso en su frente y sus labios.

—Es hermosa...— Pronunció Allen acariciando su corto cabello mientras amamantaba a la pequeña.

—Es igual a ti.— Volvió a acercar sus labios a los del menor sonriendo con tranquilidad, estaba feliz y no lo negaría.

—Mi pequeña Sophie...—El nombre le sorprendió, no pensaba que Allen ya tendría el nombre, pero le gustaba, le quedaba a su hija.

—Nuestra pequeña Sophie Baby.—Observo el bulto que estaba aun amamantando se del pecho del albino, la cual al escuchar su nombre sonrió, haciendo sonreír a sus padres, simplemente era hermosa su hija, la amarían con toda el alma.

—Espero no la mimes mucho.—Reclamo Allen con una sonrisa.

—Es mi princesa debo de hacerlo, pero tú eres mi Baby y también te mimare mucho.— Beso su mejilla haciendo sonrojar al menor haciéndole sacar una carcajada por la reacción.

—Me gusta cuando te ríes de esa forma.

—Shh...esta dormida Sophie.— Colocó su dedo en los labios del menor sonriendo antes de acercarse a darle un beso, terminando por besarlo en todo el rostro antes de que abrieran la puerta.

Eran las personas que Kanda había dejado afuera, Lavi, Lenalee con su pequeña Yui junto a Link, Tikky, Road, su padre y demás personas que se acercaron a ver a la pequeña preguntando su nombre a lo que Allen les dijo y todos empezaron a nombrarla con cariño.

Era simplemente perfecto para todos, más para los padres primerizos, tenían mucho que aprender pero aun así estaban felices con su pequeña.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, espero que en verdad les haya gustado, aunque para los nuevos lectores también les agradezco en tomarse la molestia de leerlo, es una loca idea que se me ocurrió a mi y a demás personas jaja que me ayudaron mucho con ella, así que al igual que ustedes les agradezco y espero leerlos de nuevo como ustedes a mi...creo.


End file.
